matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
FBI Sniper Rifle
* * * |grade = |released = 18.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 69|capacity = 7 (max 35) (14 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = FBI/Military-themed|cost = 450 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon. It is one of the weapons released in the 18.3.0 FBI update. Appearance It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with a dark-gray body. It features side rails on both sides, one of which is occupied by the handle attachment. It also features a 7-round magazine. On top, there exists the 10X scope with the (useless) adjusting knob. Under the hand guard exists with the bipod that is functional. Strategy It deals awesome damage, low fire rate, good capacity and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *The "Piercing Shot" ability allows you to take down multiple enemies (in linear position) at once. **Luckily, unlike wall break, it does not lose efficiency no matter how many succeeding enemies it travels through, like most piercing shot weapons. *This weapon requires for the user to aim differently because this weapon does not shoot out a laser, it shoots out a bullet requiring the user to aim a little farther ahead of the target to hit them. *Keep moving while aiming, since being stationary for a long time will render you vulnerable. **Do so when you are positive that no one is sneak-attacking you. *The bipod is useful when stationary. It can reduce recoil when deployed. *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. *You can use this at most ranges. However, since this is a Sniper, so try to avoid close ranged engagements. *Aim well to conserve ammo. *Equip with a higher mobility weapon, since its mobility is not the best. *It is best paired with slowing weapons, so that you can easily shoot enemies afflicted with slowing spell. *The piercing shot attribute might come in handy especially in coop survival or fighting monsters in the game since you can try to hit more than one enemy. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Wear the burning Tiara and sniper cape to maximize head-shot damage. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wall break effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. *Crowding against its users will be proven helpful since the weapon itself is ideal for medium to long range encounters. *Avoid its users's sight at all times if you are having troubles with them. *Any fast-fire rate weapons can overpower its users. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Use the Reflector Gadget to make its users less interested in hitting you. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent *Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Hide behind walls, since it does not wall break. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is available in the FBI Gear for the 18.3.0 update. *It looks visually similar to the Brutal Headhunter. *It is one of the sniper rifles that cost gems. *Its design is influenced by the real world Barret M82A1 Anti-Material rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Piercing Shot Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary